l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Doji Satsume
Doji Satsume, or the Grinning Crane was a master duelist from the Kakita Dueling Academy. Youth He was the son of the Crane Clan Champion and born into greatness. He would however not let this dull the edge of his fighting spirit or dampen his quest for glory. Trained at the Daidoji Bushi school and the Kakita Iaijutsu school, Satsume was one of the best swordsmen in the Empire. Way of the Crane, p. 76 Station He began his service to the Crane by serving on the Daidoji line against the Lion, fighting against the Akodo. It was during his service that he slew the Ikoma Daimyo in personal combat, at only sixteen years of age. He trained alongside the Emperor Hantei XXXVIII in the Kakita Dueling Academy, and the two became good friends. At the age of twenty-one he became the youngest Emerald Champion in history when he beat his own father, Doji Chuai, at the Test of the Emerald Champion. View on the Unicorn After his victory Satsume asked the Unicorn Clan Champion, Shinjo Yokatsu, to follow the path of his ancestors and to be ashamed for the barbaric ways they showed. Yokatsu retorted and menaced to cross blades for any future slight regarding it, his blade would be guided by the Kami Shinjo herself. Way of the Unicorn, p. 47 Duties Satsume was capable of performing his duties as both Crane and Emerald Champion, but when away on official duty he would leave his son, Doji Hoturi in charge of the Doji household. He wished that his son would begin to prepare for the challenges to come when Satsume was no longer Champion. Defending the Emperor During his duty with the Emperor's guard Satsume was badly injured while defending the Emperor from a ninja infiltration. The injury left Satsume with a scar running from his left eyebrow to the corner of his mouth. As the scar healed it contracted the skin of his face, resulting in a strange "half grin" which served as a constant reminder of his loyalty to the Emperor. The scar earned him the name the "Grinning Crane". To Save a Soul (Imperial Herald v2 #16), by Rich Wulf Family His wife was sister to Kakita Toshimoko, Kakita Teinko. Their marriage was arranged at Satsume's petition, and Teinko's parents were more than happy to oblige their Champion. Teinko did not love him, but married him dutifully and gave birth to two sons, Doji Hoturi and Doji Kuwanan. Teinko always wanted a daughter and when Satsume's brother, Doji Ichihara, and his wife died, Teinko begged Satsume to take their daughter, Doji Shizue, under their wing. Way of the Crane, p. 77 He had a cousin, Doji Mikara, from an unknown sibling. Way of Shadow, p. 102 His Sons His duties left him little time for his family, and when his single-minded duty as a Champion drove his wife, Doji Teinko to her suicide. Legions, Part IX This planted a deep wedge between Satsume and his eldest son, Doji Hoturi. Satsume regretted this, but his pride stood in the way of any form of apology. He chose instead to focus his energy on his youngest son, Doji Kuwanan, who shared his zeal for combat and justice. Way of the Crane, pp. 77-78 When Satsume had to go to Winter court at Kyuden Asako, he did not believe his heir could conduct himself honorably as the Crane representative in the Emperor's winter court. Satsume asked Kakita Toshimoko who would be the daimyo to be send. Asahina Dorai, the replacement proposed by Toshimoko, was rejected by Satsume as he saw the Asahina as a fool boy of fourteen years old. With no other better option, Satsume was forced to send Hoturi alongside with Toshimoko. Winter Court: Kyuden Seppun, p. 10 His Daughter Satsume had no time for Shizue. Her crippled leg caused him to pay no attention to her at all. Teinko however doted upon the child, and taught her many skills including storytelling. Appearance Satsume walked slightly bow-legged as a result of many years spent on horseback. His stride was purposeful and direct, just like his speech. His voice was sonorous but harsh, carrying hints of a threat, and his eyes were narrow as if clouded by the evils he had seen. His most distinguishable feature was his facial scar. He was five foot, six inches tall, but with a bulky frame. Toshi Ranbo Tensions between the Crane and the Lion Clan arose, and the claim of Toshi Ranbo by the Crane general Doji Chuto only increased them. The former Lion Lord of the castle had left it and committed seppuku in shame. Rumors of blackmail by the Crane general spread. Way of the Lion, p. 112 The Lion Clan Champion, Akodo Arasou, was killed when he attempted to retake the city. Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition, p. 17 Emerald Champion Murder at Tsuma Satsume was had been recently appointed as Emerald Champion in 1122 when he attended the Topaz Championship, alongside other Daimyo such as the Lion Clan Champion Akodo Toturi and the Matsu Daimyo Matsu Tsuko. Roleplaying in the Emerald Empire, p. 218 The Badger Clan Champion Ichiro Akitomo was at Tsuma while the tournament was held, and was found murdered. One of the witnesses, Bayushi Sugai, claimed it was a ninja assassination, while another, Otaku Shiko accused Sugai as the murderer. Sugai challenged her for the slight and cut Shiko down. Roleplaying in the Emerald Empire, p. 213 Stepping down as Doji Daimyo Satsume gave the Ancestral Sword of the Crane, Shukujo, to his son on the day Hoturi took command of the Doji armies and first joined the Council of the Crane as Doji Daimyo. Way of the Crane, p. 116 Opium War After the death of the Ryoko Owari Toshi's Emerald Magistrate, Kakita Naritoki, Satsume sent a group of magistrates to investigate, City of Lies: Player's Guide, p. 84 but a violent conflict broke out in the city. Near the end of the Opium War Satsume was informed that the city's civil disorder was due to opium trading, and that the illegal opium trade was connected to the legitimate opium trade. Without testimony to support it, Satsume just decided to remove Shosuro family's charter to license opium farming and storage, with the acknowledgment of the Scorpion Clan Champion Bayushi Shoju. City of Lies: GM's Guide, p. 94 Tensions with the Lion Tensions between the Lion and Crane had increased at the end of 1122. Despite the economic might of the Crane the Lion had managed to be supplied for a third party and a Lion army had moved to the Osari border. His second son was at risk if the impending war happened, and Kuwanan had refused to return from Lion lands despite Satsume had requested so. Winter Court: Kyuden Seppun, pp. 82-84 Scorpion Coup When news of the Scorpion Coup reached the Crane, they left behind the Lion-Crane War and its fights in the Plains of Battle, an assembled an army to attack the city from the west, in the third day of the Coup. The Lion army assaulted the Emperor's Gate in the Outer Shouthern Wall. The Soshi Shugenja twisted their magic to defend the city, forcing Lion and Crane to retreat. Satsume was severely wounded, being ferried out of the city by his son Doji Hoturi. Otosan Uchi: The Scorpion's Sting, p. 44 The defeat of the Emerald Champion dealt a serious blow to the morale of the coalition armies. Otosan Uchi: The Scorpion's Sting, p. 24 Hoturi assumed the championship of the Clan. Otosan Uchi: The Scorpion's Sting, p. 48 Death The exact nature of Satsume's death was not entirely known. Scorpion Clan Coup, Scrolls 1-3 One commonly held record of events was that Satsume was severely wounded by a Scorpion in the belly during the third day of the Scorpion Coup in 1123, Otosan Uchi: The Scorpion's Sting, p. 60 The Legion of Blood: The Grinning Crane and later assassinated in his sleep by agents of Bayushi Kachiko. Long Knives by John Wick He died in his home, his ear bubbling poison. Kachiko's Tale (Obsidian) A letter to his son, Doji Hoturi, later revealed that it had been Satsume's intention to die during or shortly after the coup regardless of the outcome. He believed he had failed in his duty as Emerald Champion. Clan Letter to the Crane Clan (Imperial Herald v2 #4) Ide Makujin, Satsume's second in command in the Emerald Magistrates, held the Emerald Champion position in all but name following Satsume's death until a tournament could be held to determine the new champion. In the Emperor’s Name Legion of the Dead In 1166 Satsume joined the Legion of the Dead. He had stepped forward to answer Matsu Goemon's call to fight the Legion of Blood. In the Realm of Thwarted Destiny he met Kitsune Ryosei, who offered her aid to contact Satsume's wife's soul, Doji Teinko, which was wandering in Meido. In truth she was not Ryosei, but the Shadow Dragon instead. He was seeking to distract Emma-O from guarding his realm, where the Fortune of Death had imprisoned part of Daigotsu's soul. Legions, Part XI Satsume was met by the doppelganger Daigotsu Hoturi, who pondered the relationship Satsume had with his son. When another entity was near, the False Hoturi fled and sneaked into Emma-O's fortress and gave the piece of soul to the Dragon. The intrusion of Satsume was faced by Emma-O. Satsume begged to the Fortune, to be exchanged for Teinko. Emma-O agreed and Satsume wandered in the mists of Meido with his memory lost. Four Winds, p. 115 See Also * Doji Satsume/Meta External Links * Doji Satsume (Scorpion Clan Coup, Scroll 2) * Satsume Sensei (Fire and Shadow) * Doji Satsume Category:Crane Clan Leaders Category:Emerald Champions